Collected
by MalevolentMirage
Summary: The influence of Voldemort's horcrux as well as an unexpected upbringing has led to a very different Harry Potter. HP/LM. Creature!fic. Dominant!Harry. OOC-ness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Prologue**

Petunia had always known her nephew was strange, and it wasn't just the fact that he would obviously be a _freak_ just like her horrid sister. The boy never cried. Even when she found him frozen half to death on her doorstep, he had just looked at her calmly as she carried him into the house and screamed for Vernon. He had babbled nonsense at her when he was hungry or needed to be changed, and beyond that he made almost no noise at all. His eyes never left her as she moved around the house or played with her son Dudley, and it was only that fact that he wasn't even two years old that allowed her to dismiss her concerns as paranoia.

That became harder to do as the boy continued to grow older. Vernon never hesitated to take his anger out on the boy as he was growing up, and Petunia was more than happy to turn a blind eye. Dudley needed her attention after all, and it wasn't her fault that the boy had no parents of his own to look after him. Besides, Vernon never went beyond a slap here and there. It was discipline – nothing more. And the boy never complained, so why should she concern herself with it.

By age 5, she began teaching him how to do various chores throughout the house with the promise of having his uncle punish him should he not do them well. She refused to think too much on the fact that even when he was only 7, his cooking and cleaning abilities tended to make her feel inadequate. Even if he was saving her time and effort, knowing that Vernon and Dudley preferred his cooking in the end was galling.

Despite everything, the boy never ceased looking at them all as if they were somehow lesser. Somehow, even when Vernon went so far as to amuse himself by having the boy act as a footrest, the boy would look up at her as if she were worth even less than the dirt under his nails. He radiated condescension when dealing with them, and she couldn't help but fear and hate him.

When the boy was 9, she and Vernon were forced to move because Vernon's firm was relocating. In her eyes, it was a golden opportunity. The boy had never gone to school, and he wasn't allowed outside. No one knew she and Vernon had taken him in. Even when Marge came to visit, he would be locked away with threats of violence should he reveal himself.

Three days before their departure, she brought up her idea to Vernon. How easy it would be to drop him somewhere. The boy was obviously an idiot; he hardly spoke for God's sake! She had no doubt that he would probably die should they drop him in some remote area. However, to her husband, she just said that he was a nuisance, and surely someone would come across him. Then he could be taken to a home of some sort without them ever having to get their names involved.

Vernon agreed.

While driving to their new home a few days later, they made a short detour. The boy didn't even ask questions when she ordered him out of the car. He just stared at her as she walked with him a short distance away. She could hear Dudley pestering Vernon over what she was doing with the _freak_, but she didn't turn to look at the car. She handed the boy one of Dudley's outgrown jackets and told him they were leaving and not to follow. That they didn't want him anymore and he had outstayed his welcome in their home. He made no expression as she spoke and didn't try to stop her as she turned to walk back to their car.

She glanced back as she opened the door to get back in, and the expression she saw on his face terrified her. He was looking at her intensely, and his eyes were glinting red. And he was very clearly smiling.

TBC.

**A/N: Don't bother with flames. Any other feedback is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

"Draco! Stop running this instant!" Lucius barked as he grabbed the back of Draco's robes. Draco let out a slight choking sound as the robes pulled at his neck before looking at his father sheepishly. A 16 year old Draco was more of a handful than any Malfoy had the right to be. Lucius had obviously been too lenient on the boy growing up. He sighed.

"Sorry, Father."

"That look doesn't work on me. Explain." Draco lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"I accidentally interrupted Uncle Sev while he was making one of his potions." Draco murmured and looked behind him anxiously as if his Uncle would appear at any minute to scold him. Lucius felt his eye twitch slightly but released his hold on Draco's robes. Draco looked at him pleadingly, and Lucius cursed internally at just how tightly Draco had him wrapped around his finger.

"Fine. Your mother is waiting for you at the floo to take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. I'll deal with your Uncle and meet you both at the bookstore." Draco smiled brilliantly before launching himself at his father and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Lucius scowled before patting the boy's back twice and pushing him back. "Go before I change my mind."

Lucius watched his son turn the corner before steeling himself and walking to the lab where he saw his friend angrily spelling the remains of some concoction off the ceiling.

Lucius winced.

"Severus…" The man spun around to greet Lucius with a wide-eyed glare.

"Lucius." He growled. "Look what your idiot son has done. Six hours of work gone to waste!" Severus' eyes were flashing dangerously as he stepped towards Lucius hissing.

Lucius held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Now, Severus. You know he's been with the Zabini boy the last two weeks. How was he to know you were in here? He certainly knows better than to interrupt you purposely."

"And that, my dear friend, is the only reason your son is still breathing." Lucius chuckled.

"Of course, Severus. I would never presume otherwise." Severus placed his wand on the table before covering his eyes with a sigh.

"This potion will have to be redone. I won't be able to join the three of you today. Tell Draco I know it was an accident, and he is forgiven." Severus frowned. "Something has to be done about him though, Lucius. Anyone with an ounce of self-preservation would have at least knocked before flinging open the door."

"I will talk to him, Severus…"

"We both know that won't do any good." Lucius flinched. "He doesn't see you as an authority figure. He barely sees me as one, and I'm his professor. Your inheritance as well as his own is preventing him from getting the discipline he obviously needs."

"What do you expect me to do, Severus? You know I can't bond with someone other than my intended mate. It was only thanks to your potion that Narcissa and I were even able to produce an heir! I'm truly tired of having this conversation every time Draco makes a mistake."

"I know. However, something needs to be done. Should he begin to serve our Lord the way he is now, his recklessness is going to get him killed. You may need to start looking outside the home for someone to reign him in. Someone he will listen to that can actually show him the consequences that could befall him if he doesn't start being more careful." The blonde growled.

"I'll not let some stranger anywhere near my son. My mate has neither died nor proven to be inadequate."

"Your mate probably doesn't even know you exist." Lucius looked as though someone had struck him across the face. "Lucius, I'm sorry. But it's true. You don't even know who it is, and you may never find him or her. This is about _Draco_. And what Draco needs is someone who can actually control him."

"We're done discussing this. Anyone could have walked in here. It was an accident, and though Draco can be a bit careless, he's neither disrespectful nor badly behaved. You may feel he lacks a central authority figure, but I'm still his _Father_."

"That didn't do him a lot of good last year when he found himself in the Hospital Wing no less than six times. It doesn't do him any good when he continues to walk into rooms in _this house_ where the Dark Lord resides without concern for what's going on behind closed doors. Our Lord hit him with _Crucio_ the last time, did he not? You are lucky that he has a soft spot for your family. It could have been far worse, Lucius. This is but one incident in a long line. Do you want your son to die?" Lucius couldn't help but straighten and let out a growl. "Don't bother with the dramatics. You haven't been able to intimidate me in years. If you care about your family, you'll actually think about this and stop brushing off his behavior. Now go. I have to clean up his mess – as usual."

Lucius turned and rid his face of its seething expression before striding from the room. It wasn't until he was getting ready to throw floo powder into the fireplace that he realized he had done as told without question. He quickly smothered the rising irritation before stepping into the fireplace.

When he finally stepped out into Diagon Alley and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts, he couldn't help but wish he had stayed home and barricaded himself in his study. Children and teens of all ages flooded the alley shrieking at one another in greeting. Luckily, people tended to clear a path in front of him. It didn't take him long to spot his son and ex-wife when he arrived. Narcissa and Draco were huddled over a book display toward the front of the store. The bag in his son's hand made it clear that he had already purchased his school books. He allowed his eyes to roam over the rest of the store and felt his lip curl when he noticed a rambunctious group of redheads near the register.

"Lucius." He felt a soft hand on his arm and turned immediately to meet Narcissa's eyes. "We have finished here. Let us go." He allowed Narcissa to direct him towards the door, and it wasn't until they exited that he realized Draco wasn't with them. He turned back quickly when he heard a shout from inside the building. Instructing Narcissa to remain outside, he reentered with his wand drawn in front of him. People immediately moved allowing him a clear view of his laughing son and an angry redhead.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" The boy – obviously a Weasley – was on the ground surrounded by the books he'd been carrying moments before.

"It'll teach you a lesson, Weasel. Maybe next time you'll watch where you're going." Draco was twirling his wand through his fingers and had allowed a vicious smirk to cross his face.

"Draco!" His son spared him a glance when he heard his name before turning back to the boy in front of him and raising his wand once more.

"Though perhaps I should teach you a real lesson…" He raised his wand "_Levic—"_

Before he could finish, another voice sounded. And Lucius was caught between joy and terror as he turned towards it. He had waited his entire life to hear that voice, and it was like nothing he had ever imagined.

"_Enough!_"

Lucius couldn't help but gasp when his eyes locked on green, and he almost whined in despair when they turned back to his son with a glare. Draco had gone pale and was looking between the two of them uncertainly.

"Put your wand away. _Now_." Draco looked over at Lucius with obvious terror, and Lucius was tempted to go to him. But he couldn't move. Draco looked slightly panicked when he realized his father wouldn't be coming to his assistance. To his credit, he didn't back down. His wand arm trembled slightly, but he steadied it and turned it on the green-eyed stranger instead.

"And tell me, _why_ should I listen to _you?_" Lucius was taken aback when the stranger grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man was practically purring. "You're _mine_. My offspring." His voice hardened and was heavy with rage as he continued to speak. "And if you continue to disobey me, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't."

Draco's eyes widened, and he took a step back before stopping to glower and gesture towards Lucius. "I think not. In case it wasn't _obvious_," Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I already have parents. So, why don't you go crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of."

A malicious grin stole across the stranger's face. "Is that right?" He turned back to Lucius, and it was like he could _breathe_ again. Lucius whimpered. The stranger raised a hand beckoning Lucius closer, and later he would be ashamed at how he tripped over his own robes in his haste to be at the stranger's side. It was his mate. _His mate. Finally. After so many years._ The pleasure of his mate's presence was almost overwhelming. His mate lifted a hand, and curled it around Lucius' nape before pulling him close and biting his neck harshly.

He heard Draco let out a small sound behind him, and even though a part of him wanted to go to his son at once, it was overwhelmed by the all-consuming need he felt rushing through his veins.

He knew his mate and son continued to speak even after his neck was released, but he could do nothing but lean heavily on his new found mate and hope the conversation would end soon. He wanted his mate to take him home. To claim him. To prove that Lucius wasn't _unwanted_. That he was there to complete him. To make him finally feel whole. He felt his mate pull him close to his side and saw him grab a subdued Draco by the wrist. He had a second to meet the startled blue eyes of Narcissa through the shop window before the three of them vanished from the middle of the protesting crowd.

TBC.

**A/N: Don't bother with flames. Any other feedback is much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Lucius noticed when he awoke was the glare of the sun between navy blue curtains. His head was pounding, and it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his room at the Manor. A look to his left alerted him to the fact that he had not slept alone, and a look to his right brought a groan of relief as he quickly grabbed the mild pain potion on the bedside table. After swallowing the vial's contents, a small pop brought his eyes to an immaculately dressed house-elf.

"Milly is to be bringing Master Lucius to Master Harry's study. You is to be calling for Milly once you is dressed." _'Master Harry?'_ Lucius scowled and tried to think back on the day before without much success. The elf popped back out without another word.

Lucius hefted himself up before taking in his surroundings. He was in a room that easily rivaled his own back at the Manor. The heavy furniture was made of a dark mahogany, and the color scheme was a mixture of navy blue and white. He quickly noted that his wand was nowhere in sight before he cautiously made his way over to the en suite bathroom. Toiletries had been laid out for his use, and he stripped free from his sleeping attire before stepping into the shower. It wasn't long before he was dressed in the robes that had been provided for him and he steeled himself before calling for the elf that had addressed him earlier.

The elf bowed to him and lead him from the room and through a maze of hallways before stopping in front of a wooden door a few minutes later. The elf then bowed once more before popping away. Lucius glowered at the door and attempted to stem his panic. If this person had wished him harm, he'd had ample opportunity before now to cause it. He raised his hand and knocked sharply before a deep voice commanded him to "Enter."

He opened the door, and the first thing he noticed was that his son was sitting quietly in a chair by the fireplace. There was a heavy book in his lap. He had looked up when his father walked in, and Lucius was quick to notice that his son looked relieved if not quite happy to see him. He looked tired and somewhat stressed, but Lucius could see that he was unharmed. Draco's uneasiness put him on edge however, and he turned his attention to the room's other occupant.

Everything hit him at once. The man's scent – his aura. How could he have forgotten that he had met his _mate_? He was no longer able to hold back the slight panic he felt. This man could break him. And _Draco was here_. His thoughts spun. Lucius had always hoped that he would be able to spend time with his mate before revealing his son. It was well known that many dominant creatures did not react well to or accept children that were not of their blood. There had been some instances even where the dominant had gone into a rage and killed the child to remove the perceived stain on their mateship. But Lucius had needed an heir. Almost half of all creatures never found their mate, and he couldn't have his line die and have the entirety of his family's assets seized by the greedy hands of the Ministry.

"Lucius, calm down."

The man had somehow ended up in front of him without Lucius realizing it. His hand had gripped Lucius' chin firmly and the blond looked down slightly to lock eyes with his mate. He could feel his body start to relax under his dominant's influence. He felt a gentle intrusion in his mind, and his mate's eyes softened.

"You need not worry about what I will do to Draco. He is just as much mine as he is yours. I am not some lowly creature who is so easily threatened that I would commit murder to ensure my claim. I'm sorry that he has to be here for this actually, but I'm going to make it very clear to him where his place is in my household." The brunet tightened his grip as his voice and eyes went cold before he eventually released Lucius and gestured for him to take a seat in the chair next to Draco.

The man stood before them, and Lucius was suddenly quite aware that while he and Draco were certainly comfortable, the man did not join them by sitting down in the loveseat across from them. Instead he stood in front of them, and both he and his son were forced to look up to meet his eyes.

"I know you both think that our meeting was a coincidence, but let me assure you that it was not. I've been aware of my mate for years, and I've kept a close eye on you and your family." The man's eyes settled on Lucius. "Do not think that I did not want you. The truth is far more mundane. I was too young to form a mating bond with you or anyone else. The fact is that I'm no older than your son. At least in age."

The man's eyes moved to Draco and he smirked slightly in amusement as Draco's jaw had dropped open in a most undignified manner. Lucius saw the exact moment that Draco went to say something. Apparently the stranger did as well. The smirk fell and he spoke before Draco got the chance.

"Do not interrupt me." The strength of the order had Draco's mouth slamming shut and his body curling in on itself slightly in his chair. The man looked satisfied before turning back to Lucius.

"I'm sorry for any pain this must have caused you, but it went against my very nature for me to approach my submissive when I was in a more vulnerable position than they. The power you could have had over me was unacceptable, and I felt as though I would have been unable to prove myself a worthy dominant. Therefore, I kept my distance. As I was far ahead of most children my age, my guardian decided that it would be best to continue my schooling at home. So, I did not attend Hogwarts or Durmstrang or any other public school of magic. However, this year I reached my majority. With the settling of my family's magic, my ability to claim my Lordship, and the completion of both my conventional schooling as well as my private training, the time finally seemed right for me to close that distance."

The man's eyes stayed locked to Lucius' as he completed his short apology and explanation. It was obvious that a lot was being left unsaid and unexplained, but Lucius couldn't bring himself to question him. As soon as he realized that his mate wasn't going to reject him and had never planned to do so, he was hard-pressed to stop himself from falling from the chair and hitting his knees. That control vanished when the man reached out and pressed lightly against the mark on the side of his neck.

"Tell me, Lucius. Do you forgive me for making you wait? Will you allow me to make this mark permanent?" The man's voice was low and soothing, and his other hand was combing through his hair. Lucius whimpered, and he realized that he was on the floor gripping the man's robes in desperation. The man leaned over him and shushed him quietly before placing his hands firmly on either side of Lucius' face and pulling gently to make him stand. "I suppose that's a yes then."

Lucius watched in fascination as the man's eyes seemed to glow, and he smiled showing his teeth. The canines lengthened, and he used one of his hands to grab Lucius' hair and force his head to the side. Before he could blink, there was a searing pain in his neck. It wasn't like the quick bite from before. He felt the man's teeth enter his neck, and he could hear himself screaming in pain. It seemed like it was going to go on forever, and he heard Draco whimper behind him.

Then, abruptly, it was over.

"Shh. I'm sorry." The man was petting Lucius' hair and supporting his weight while simultaneously trying to soothe him. Lucius was panting slightly and trying to regain his balance.

And suddenly Lucius could feel him. He could feel the connection to his mate, and he couldn't even fathom how he had gone all of these years without it. The first emotions he recognized were slight guilt alongside a bit of sadistic amusement. However, smothering both of those feelings was overwhelming affection. Lucius just wanted to curl up into the man's chest and _drown in it_. This kind of intimacy was unlike any he had ever experienced.

"Father." Draco's hesitant whisper brought him back to himself quickly, and he turned in the man's arms to see Draco clutching his book to his chest and looking at them both in fear.

He realized what this must've looked like to Draco and winced.

"I'm okay, Draco." He didn't bother trying to explain beyond that. It would be pointless and he hadn't the energy.

The man pulled him back and sat beside him on the loveseat pulling him close. Lucius closed his eyes and buried his face in the man's neck in contentment unknowingly letting out a small hum in the process.

The man spoke quietly to Draco while running a hand up and down Lucius' back. "Go ahead, Draco. You can ask your questions now."

There was a pause, and they could both hear Draco's uneven breathing. After a few moments, he spoke roughly.

"What exactly are you?"

"Have I not made it obvious enough for you, Draco?" His mate sounded amused.

"Fine." Draco said shortly. "_Who_ are you?"

Lucius recalled the elf from this morning.

_'__Milly is to be bringing Master Lucius to Master Harry's study…'_

"My name is Harry Potter."

Lucius' eyes flew open in shock.

TBC.

**A/N: Don't bother with flames. Any other feedback is much appreciated. I'm not super happy with this chapter, but I've kept you all waiting long enough.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

Draco was stunned silent, and Harry was grinning like he had told the world's funniest joke. It was an odd look on him honestly. Lucius had pulled back and was staring at him.

'Shit.'

His mate was the one who vanquished his Lord. Who left him in a state between life and death and who was touted as a hero amongst the wizarding public. Lucius swallowed. There was no possible way Harry was going to allow them to maintain their current alliances. The Dark Lord had killed Lily and James Potter and attempted to kill Harry himself. Granted, the Dark Lord was in a state of crazed paranoia, but his mate was only a child at the time. The reabsorption of most of his horcruxes and being returned in a new body had restored the Dark Lord's sanity for the most part. He was now similar to the man Lucius had first pledged his allegiance to. The only horcrux that had remained unabsorbed was the one placed inside Nagini. The snake's essence and the Dark Lord's had long ago become one. To absorb part of the soul would be to absorb the whole. However, Lucius doubted these excuses would be accepted by the man in front of him. And what of Narcissa? And Severus? Was he to turn his back on them as well? Lucius felt sick.

Draco seemed to be in a similar state. His face was pale with fear, but Harry had long ago turned his attention towards Lucius and was looking at him calmly.

"Have you finished panicking about the fact that you're now bonded to the Hero of the Wizarding World?" Harry smirked slowly. "If so, allow me to put your mind at ease. I have no allegiances in this war. There are some who would try to force my hand, but I am not easily swayed. I will make connections and decisions that benefit both myself and my family regardless of what others may think or desire. My sire is aligned with your Lord because of his views on the rights of magical creatures, but I myself don't care to make such commitments. That may change in the future. We will see. And you need not worry how the Dark Lord will react to me. I have knowledge he is not aware of that will tip the scales in my favor. On that note, we will be removing that mark on your arm when we return to your manor. It's unseemly, and the claim it implies is unacceptable."

Harry was looking at Lucius' covered arm with mild irritation, but he looked up at Lucius before continuing.

"Tell me Lucius, can you truly agree to this? Do you understand that you will no longer be making the final decision in any aspect of not only your life but our son's? That you will have to defer to me? I know your instincts encourage that submission, but I also know that you have been living a very different life until now."

Harry looked at Lucius calmly as he waited for a response. The blond shifted slightly and pushed down his urge to agree instantly.

"I believe," he began slowly, "this will be easier for me than you realize. I may have difficulties from time to time." He frowned. "However, it's been a struggle for me to make pertinent decisions without some form of guidance, and my instincts have made it difficult for me to act as needed in certain situations." He refrained from looking at his son, yet Harry's nod seemed to imply that he understood what Lucius was trying to say.

"What about my mother?" Draco's interrupted looking between them with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"Ah yes, Narcissa." Harry focused on Lucius once again. "You will be divorced. I'll not allow an annulment as that would give cause for people to question Draco's legitimacy as our heir. She will be given a vault containing her dowry along with a healthy sum beyond that. She will also be given a house of her own, and she can choose to live there or remain in the Manor in a separate wing."

"You're actually okay with that? With her being around?" Harry's expression softened as he turned back to Draco.

"She is your mother, and I'll actually be quite displeased should she choose not to remain in your life solely because I am entering it. However, from what I've observed, that shouldn't be a problem." Harry's eyes darted back to Lucius'. "We will have to discuss her limitations though when it comes to dealing with Draco as his parent. She'll not be allowed to go against my decisions. However, though she will no longer be your wife, she is still family and will be respected and treated as such. Do you foresee a problem dealing with her?"

Lucius shook his head in response.

"No. She has veela blood as well. We were friends for years before we married. Neither of us had found our mate at that time, and we knew that there was a sizeable possibility that we never would. I think she'll be saddened by the fact that she still hasn't found hers, but she will be happy for me."

"Good. I'm glad. Draco, I will answer more of your questions at a later time. Milly!" Lucius was somewhat startled as the elf from that morning popped up beside him, but Harry didn't look away from him as he continued speaking. "Show Draco to the library."

Lucius looked over at his son as his face flushed and he opened his mouth angrily. "If you think I'm leaving you alone with my father, Potter-"

His voice was cut off as Harry waved his hand in Draco's general direction before turning his attention away from Lucius. Draco's hand had come up to grasp his own throat as his eyes widened in shock.

"You will not speak to me in that manner. Until you can understand that, you will not speak at all." Draco made a failed attempt at responding, but Harry continued speaking as though he didn't notice. "To put your mind at ease, I can promise that your father is perfectly safe with me. Now leave us. There are matters to discuss that are none of your concern. We will summon you for dinner during which we will go over my expectations for your behavior in my home."

Draco looked gobsmacked as his pleading look towards Lucius went unanswered, and Milly called for "_young Master Malfoy to please be following me"_ as if nothing had just occurred.

When the door shut behind the two, Harry turned back to Lucius.

"I know that you've raised him to the best of your abilities, but I foresee conflict in our future. He is too shocked to react violently at the moment, but yesterday showed what a temperamental brat he can be." Harry grinned. "I kind of like that though. He has passion. It's more than I can say for most people." Lucius swallowed.

"The discipline was usually left to his godfather. Sometimes Narcissa if the punishment didn't need some degree of severity. I've never been good at denying him anything." Lucius diverted his eyes.

Harry laughed.

"I've noticed. Draco is like a wild colt. He needs to be tamed but never broken." Harry's face hardened. "I will see to that."

Harry leaned in and placed his hand on the back of Lucius' neck before pulling him closer. "For now though, I need to taste you." Lucius tried turning his neck to the side once more, but Harry's grip tightened along with his voice. "No." Lucius looked at him questioning, and Harry moved his hand to trace a finger over Lucius' lips. "Here." And before Lucius could react, the dark haired man had leaned in a dragged his tongue across the seam of Lucius' lips. He gasped, and Harry seized hold of that moment and plunged inside.

Lucius groaned as the cold tongue swept through his mouth exploring every area it could reach. Teeth clacked, and his own tongue cut on one of Harry's canines allowing the sharp taste of blood to intrude on the kiss. Harry sucked hard once then pulled back and brushed Lucius' hair from his face.

"You're beautiful." Lucius sat stunned and panting softly. "Absolutely gorgeous." Harry leaned in and kissed his jaw near his ear. "I can't wait to have you, but there are things that must be taken care of before that can happen. We will relax tonight and have a quiet dinner with Draco." Harry's fingers clenched slightly in Lucius' hair. "Because tomorrow, we return to Diagon Alley."

TBC.

**A/N: I probably put this up prematurely, but let me know what you think!**


End file.
